teamstarkidfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Holy Musical B@man
Holy Musical B@man Holy Musical B@man est une comédie musicale jouée du 22 au 25 Mars 2012 à l'Hoover-Leapen Theater de Chicago, Illinois. Les chansons ont été composées par Nick Gage et Scott Lamps et le scénario a été écrit par Matt Lang et Nick Lang. Elle a été postée sur YouTube le 13 avril 2012. Histoire Résumé Bruce Wayne est un jeune milliardaire, qui aprés avoir été témoin du meurtre de ses parents, décide de se déguiser en chauve-souris et de combattre le crime. Mais quand ce sauveur solitaire se rend compte que la vie seul est loin d'être facile, il va se lancer dans une aventure musicale au cours de laquelle il va se trouver de super amis et tenter de sauver la ville du plus grand super-méchant de tout les temps. Le Cast Batman/Chilly Willy – Joe Walker Alfred/Lucius Fox/O'Malley/Qwang Li/Spider-Man/ Double-Face – Chris Allen Robin/Barack Obama/Gangster – Nick Lang Superman/Méchant Huckleberry Finn – Brian Holden Scarecrow/Green Lantern/Narrateur/Gangster/Ouvrier dans le batiment/EggHead/Gob – Dylan Saunders Commissaire Gordon/ Calendar Man/Méchants Roi Arthur/Green Arrow – Lauren Lopez Matches/Mr Freeze/Hawkman/Photoshop Downloader/Joe – Jim Povolo L'homme Mystère/Employée du TGI Friday's/Rachel Dawes/Chase Moridan/Otage/Wonder Woman – Meredith Stepien Candy/Poison Ivy/The Flash – Jaime Lyn Beatty Vicki Vale/Méchante Maman Goose/Martha Wayne/Zatanna – Julia Albain Sluggers/Sherlock Holmes/Citoyens/Plastic Man – Nico Ager Sweet Tooth/Aquaman/Joe Chill – Jeff Blim Catwoman/Livreuse de Pizza/Black Canary – Denise Donovan Penguin/Chef de Police O'Hara/Hoodie Teen/Thomas Wayne/Mr.Mxyzptlk/Capitaine Marvel – Nicolas Joseph Strauss-Matathia Chansons Acte 1 Holy Musical B@man! - Dylan Saunders et l'ensemble du cast. Dark, Sad, Lonely, Knight – Chris Allen, Joe Walker, Brian Holden, Dylan Saunders et l'ensemble du cast qui font les choeurs. Rogues Are We – Dylan Saunders, Jaime Lyn Beatty, Nicolas Joseph Strauss-Matathia, Meredith Stepien, Jim Povolo et Denise Donovan. Rogues Are We (Reprise) – Jeff Blim, Jaime Lyn Beatty, Denise Donovan, Jim Povolo, Meredith Stepien, Nicolas Joseph Strauss-Matathia, Dylan Saunders. Dynamic Duet – Joe Walker, Nick Lang et l'ensemble du cast. Acte 2 Robin Sucks – Lauren Lopez, Nicolas Joseph Strauss-Matathia, Julia Albain, Denise Donovan, Dylan Saunders, Meredith Stepien et Jim Povolo. The American Way – Brian Holden, Joe Walker, Jeff Blim, Chris Allen, Meredith Stepien et l'ensemble du cast. To Be A Man – Brian Holden, Joe Walker et l'ensemble du cast. Super Friends – Joe Walker, Nick Lang, Brian Holden, Dylan Saunders, Chris Allen et l'ensemble du cast. Répliques Batman : '''Hi! I'm BruceMan. Wait! I'm BatWayne. No! Fuck! Can I start over? I'm Batman, Fuck! I'm Bruce Wayne. '''Batman : You look cool in your tights.' Superman :' Thanks!' Batman :' For an alien dick!' Superman :' What!? Robin : I’m alone too…Perhaps we could be alone together. Employée du T.G.I. Fridays : I'm sorry but here at T.G.I. Fridays all we can offer you is lukewarm service and a forced fun atmosphere. Batman et Robin : A juicebox! And make it a Mott's goddammit! Superman : Wait, you know my secret identity? Green Lantern : It's a secret? Batman : I'm a big bat, but a tiny pterodactyl. Batman : What's this? It's a letter from Spiderman! I bet it's about that lousy-ass slow plane that I sent him. Let's take a look. "Dear Bats, thanks for the offer but I won't be able to take the plane off your hands, I don't have any place to... stick it." [laughs] "Love, your friendly neighborhood Spiderman. PS : I'm a huge fan, I follow you on the web." Uyuioy7oy7oyu7o.jpg Tumblr m3058nVzUD1ruyy2ho1 1280.jpg Tumblr m2me0zNfl31rqa2fxo6 500.jpg Batsup.png 774495724-1.jpg Tumblr m2gaqe9Qdk1rnrb9vo1 1280-15mdrgp.jpg Catégorie:Les Spectacles